Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to a collapsible chair. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a collapsible chair with two legs. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a collapsible chair with harness members used to provide connection with an object.
Description of the Related Art
Typical collapsible chairs include elongate members that are entirely disposed at or near the front portion of the chair and other elongate members that are entirely disposed at or near the back portion of the chair. Such collapsible chairs are often cumbersome to expand and collapse. Additionally, manufacturing such collapsible chairs require numerous connections and coupling members resulting in increased manufacturing time and expenses.
The existing collapsible chairs are assembled using several types of elongate members. For example, some known collapsible chairs are assembled using four or more types of elongate members. As the number of types of elongate member is increased, the manufacturing cost and assembly time is also increased. Moreover, the existing collapsible chairs do not provide harness or connecting members to facilitate attachment to a personal water craft or jetski.
Hence, there is a need for an improved collapsible chair with reduced connectors and/or coupling members. There is also a need for a collapsible chair that is attached to various objects such as jetski or personal watercraft. There is also a need for a collapsible chair that is folded easily for storage.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.